


Kinda Heaven, Kinda Hell.

by OhBoy666



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Gaara pining after Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Gay Gaara, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Multi, POV Gaara (Naruto), Sand Siblings-centric, bi naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoy666/pseuds/OhBoy666
Summary: Coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down, Because I want it all. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss! It was only a kiss!So Gaara finally gets the nerve to kiss Naruto and it goes...well read the story I guess.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Completely Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my dumb story! A few notes Gaara and Temari are twins being raised by Konkuro. Let's say Konkuro is about 30 years old. It gets explained later on I promise. Also I'm dyslexic, so writing isn't my strong suit, but I tired my best. I hope I don't make any errors that are so big you can't enjoy the story :) also pretty harsh language and name calling. Ok you've been warned.

“Go faster!” My twin sister nagged.

“I'm going the speed limit.”

“Ugh quit being such a law abiding citizen, everyone speeds.” She grumbled crossing her arms.

I don't know why she was in such a rush to get home. We were having a good time, I'm actually a little annoyed at her. For our birthday our brother, Kankuro, gave us $100 and told us to have fun. And we did! We went mini golfing, I took her to the mall, and we had just enough to go and get some food. But noooooo, we had to go home right now.

“If you don't like how I drive you could always get your licence...”

Temari glared at me. “I tried but I keep failing the test! You know that! Fucking low blow,” she yelled hitting me on the arm.

“Ow! Stop being such a bitch Temari!” I finally parked the car in front of our trailer. “Ok were home, happy?”

We got out and made our way up the stairs. I noticed Temari was acting all giddy. “Why are you so excited to get home anyways?” I asked as I opened the door.

“SURPRISE!!” I stood there shocked. Temari was grinning from ear to ear.

“You had no idea,” She laughed. “You fool! You absolute moron!” 

“But it's your birthday too. You planned your own surpise party?”

“Well, I couldn't count Konkuro to do it by himself.”

“Hey,” Konkuro barked from behind the couch.

“Now let's get wreaked!!” Temari yelled.

Shikmaru and Naruto came up to me, big smiles on their faces. “Happy birthday Gaara!” Naurto said as he slung his arm around my shoulders. He did this to me every time he saw me, and every time it give me butterflies. I could feel my cheeks start to get hot.

“Thanks,” I said as I wiggled out of his grasp. Shikamaru handed me a cup for of ginger ale. 

“Finally 17 with the rest of us,” He sighed. The party started and even though it's not really my thing, I actually had a good time. Kankuro even let us each have ONE beer with dinner. Of course with the promise that no one would tell there parents. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro and I mostly sat on the couch played Smash Bros, Melee. I had to pleasure of sitting beside Naruto most of the night, who drank entirely too much root beer and was bouncing off the walls.

“Fuck I lost again!” Naruto screeched. “One more round Kankuro!”

“Actually buddy I gotta get to work. Also you kids should think about getting home soon. I don't mind if you all want to stay a little after I leave, but your parents won't be too happy if you're getting home at like 2 am.”

“Yeah I should get going too,” Shikamaru said with a yawn “Technically I'm grounded.”

“Dude,” Naruto laughed. “Your mom is going to murder you.”

“Do you need a ride Shikamru?” Kankuro asked as he buttoned up his security guard uniform. Shikamru nodded and stood up. “Girls? How about you?”

“Actually, can you take and me and Hinata to Ino's house?” Temari asked after chugging the rest of he beer.

“Sure thing. Alright Gaara, Naruto,” Kankuro turned his attention to us. “Hold down the fort. And no more drinking alright! I know exactly how many beers there are left! Now good night and I love you.”

“Awwww” Naruto said elbowing me in the side.

I folded my arms and stated blushing. “I love you too,” I murmured.

“Alright everyone! Let's go!” Kankuro barked. And with that me and Naruto were alone in the trailer. We played smash bros for a little longer, but had to stop because Naruto was getting sick of losing. 

“I can give you a ride home,” I said turning off the GameCube.

“Actually, do you mind if I stay a little longer. I just don't feel like being alone right now.” I nodded my head and sat down beside him. Naruto was maybe the one kid who has had it worse then me. Even now, he has a godfather who is never around, and he attention seeking ways are an annoyance to most people. They just don't get him, all he wants is love, and acceptance. Literally what any other human being would want, even if they act like they don't. He was the first person to see through my tough guy bullshit and offer me genuine friendship. And I've been in love with him ever since.

“Hey umm...sorry I didn't get you anything..” He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Don't worry about it.” 

“You're kind of a hard guy to buy for; but seriously just let me know what you want.”

“Naruto really, it doesn't matter to me.” I'm just happy to have you around.

“NO! I insist! Anything you want man, you can count on me!”

There was something I wanted, but was I brave enough to ask... “Umm actually...no never mind.”

“No, tell me!” He demanded with a excited look in his eyes. I was so weak to him. Anytime I look into those royal blue eyes I feel like I can't say no to him. Its gotten me in trouble many times.

“I want...”

“Tell me already!”

“I want you to kiss me.” As soon as I said it I regretted it. I haven't told anyone I preferred men, let alone the fact that I'm in love with my best friend. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder. My heart beat was getting heavy in my chest as the silence dragged on. I couldn't handle it. 

“I'm only jok-”

“Ok.”

“Wait...really?” It felt like my heart leap into my throat.

“Yeah. That's all you want? It's not a big deal, just one kiss,” He said clearly trying to convince himself more then me. “ But you have to tell me why, because I'm pretty confused right now.” Jesus he's dim. Naruto you beautiful idiot.

“I've never kissed anyone before,” I lied. “I just want to know what it's like.”

“Ok but don't you want to kiss a girl?”

“Does it really matter?...Look you don't have too. Forget I said anything.”

“You just want to get your first kiss out of the way. Ok, I guess I can understand that. And I'm your best friend, so naturally you would ask me...” Again clearly trying to convince himself.

“You're clearly uncomfortable,” I said folding my arms.

He moved in close and narrowed his eyes. “I'm not scared of you. My bro wants a kiss, he's gonna get a kiss! But only because you're the birthday boy!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” I said looking down at the floor.

“I have 2 rules for you though. No tongue, and we never tell anyone about this.”

“Obviously.”

“Good,” He said as he stood up and faced me. “Now come here.” My heart leaped down to my stomach as I stood up. 

“Umm, is this ok?” I asked as I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist bringing us closer. He blushed and nodded his head, placing his hands on my shoulders. He leaned in and I did the same. I was so fucking nervous my hands were shaking, and my heart felt like it was about to give out. Our faces were an inch away from each when he closed his eyes, and I closed mine. 

When my lips brushed against his, I felt a hot, melty sensation creep down my spine. His lips were warm, soft and he tasted like root beer. I wanted more.

I tighten my hold around his waist, and to my suprised he wrapped his arms around my neck. Since we were already here I figure I'd see how much I could get out of it. I separated from him slightly and went back in deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth and deepened it with me. I was hyper focused on everything about him, trying to commit it all to memory. How he smelled like green apple shampoo, how his chest felt pressed up to mine, and how his firm back felt in my hands. I knew that I would never get this chance again.

I slowly started running my fingers up his spine. Naruto let up a soft moan agaisnt my lips. Is he actually enjoying this? To my total surprise he started wrapping his fingers around my hair. It was euphoric. Then the tip of his tongue touched my bottom lip. 

No tongue was out the window. Our tongues were wrapped around each others and our lips were firmly pressed together. I could feel the tip of his nose pressed into my cheek. I've wanted this so badly for so long.

“I forgot my lunch!' Kankuro yelled as he burst through the door. Me and Naruto separated from each other with a loud pop, and were at other ends of the couch so fast. Kankuro narrowed his eye, “What, did I walk in on you guys watching porn or something? Why do you guys look so guilty?”

“NO! that would be gay!” Naruto yelled. I facepalmed. It was a fucking miracle Kankuro didn't catch us and now Naruto was going to blow it.

“Riiiight, so I suppose you guys wouldn't mind if I....count my beer!” He yelled as he dramatically opened the fridge door. After finding the correct number of drinks Kankuro glared at us.“I don't know what you guys were doing, but it better not affect me in anyway! Now goodnight,” he slammed and once again me and Naruto were alone. 

An awkward silence hang in the air as we kept catching glances at each but then quickly looking away. My lips still felt warm from his and my tongue could still taste him. I wanted so badly to march over there and pull him in again.

“I think I should go,” Naruto finally said.

“You want a ride?”

“Uh no...I'll walk.”

“Don't be stupid, it's dark out,” I protested.

“I can take care of myself Gaara!”

I was a bit stunned by his sudden outburst. But I knew exactly why he did; I had make things uncomfortable. I should've never asked. “You know you didn't have to do it,” I murmured.

“Yeah, well I did! And that was pretty stupid of me wasn't it! Now it's weird and I can't even look at you.” 

“Don't get hit by a car on your way home,” I hissed.

“Yeah? Fuck off Gaara you fucking faggot!” 

“...” Now that hurt, really fucking bad. I could see the regret on his face, but he didn't say anything. He just turned and left. “Shit, shit, shit,” I growled as I beat the piss out of a couch cushion. Tears started steaming down my cheeks, I've ruined everything.


	2. Mind fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto avoids Gaara after they kiss. Gaara's had enough and decides to confront him about it. It goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys are warned a somewhat brutal fight takes place in this chapter.

It was finally lunch time and I made my way to our regular spot. Naruto and I haven't spoken to each other for the better part of a week. In fact he was obviously going out of his way to avoid me. Every lunch this week has been awkward as shit, since we have the same friend group. We glared at each other as we took our regular seats.

“Nice to you you two are still fighting,” Shikamura sighed.

“It's all Gaara's fault,” Naruto mumbled.

“Stop talking shit Naruto!” I growled.

“Shikamaru, could you tell Gaara to go fuck himself. I'm not talking the him anymore.”

“Shikamaru, tell Naruto he's being a little bitch.”

Shikamaru slammed his fists on the table, “Enough! I've had it was this bullshit! I don't know what happened between you two, but sort it out!”

“Oooor,” Kiba said, popping up from out of nowhere. “You could fight it out.”

“Get out of here Kiba, this doesn't concern you,” I said narrowing my eyes at him.

“Actually,” Shikamaru interjected. “ I think he has a point. Fight it out and then make up. You guy have to deal with this.”

Naruto pointed his fork in my face, “I'm gonna kick your ass.” I slapped the utensil out of his hand, and got up in his face.

“I'm going to make you wish you were never born.”

“Joke's on you Gaara! I already wish I was never born!”

“So it's agreed!” Kiba said as he rubbed his hands together. “Meet me in the gym after school.” And with that he slithered away.

Naruto and I didn't share any classes, but I was still be tormented by him. How did it even get to this? I kissed my crush and now he wants to kill me. We've gotten in to physical fights before but never with each other. It was always us against someone else. I don't know if I even have it in me to fight him, I still like him, even though he's treated me like shit lately.

From the moment we met Naruto treated me different. An all black wearing, eyeliner sporting ginger with bad attitude. Naruto had problems of his own so he was able to see past it; he could understand that life, a lot of the time, was wildly unfair. He knew what true pain and suffering was, and he fought to reach out to me anyways. The only person, prior to Naruto, to show me kindness like that was Kankuro.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts, it was time. I slowly made my way over to the gym where Kiba and Naruto were already waiting. Kiba had a big grin on his face.

“You worriers ready? I got it all set up, follow me.” He lead us to the equipment room across the gym. “Ta-Duh!” He cheered as he swung the doors open.

“That's it?” asked Naruto, looking down at the sloppily placed mats.

“No that's not it!” Kiba barked. “I also have these!” He triumphantly held up two pairs of boxing gloves. Naruto took the blue pair and I took the red. “Alright boys, only one rule, you can't leave this room until you've come to an agreement.”

“Wait, what you mean we cant leave?” I asked. Kiba pushed me and Naruto into the equipment room and slammed the door behind us.

“Now sort your shit out,” He yelled through the door.

I turned to Naruto, “Are we actually going to do this?” he kept quiet for once and with lightening speed punched me in the shoulder. “OW! Get bent Naruto!” I yelled punching him in the hip. He swung and narrowly missed my chin. I charged and tackled him to the mat. While he was still stunned I climbed on top of him and punched him square in the chest. He gasped having the wind knocked out of him, I actually felt bad.

I got off of him and threw off the boxing gloves. “We don't have to do this,” I said offering him my hand. He looked up at me and took off his gloves as well, taking my hand he helped himself up. Then he smirked.

“You should've gone for my face.” His fist connected with my mouth, immediately I could taste blood. Spitting in his face I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, which tore, as I threw him into the wall beside us. As he wiped my bloody spit from his face I kicked him in the stomach. He keeled over grabbing his gut. I went in to kick him again, but the guy had cat like reflexes. Naruto grabbed my ankle with both his hands. I stumbled a bit and was easily brought to the ground.

This time Naruto crawled on top of me, determination in his eyes. This kid didn't half ass anything...except homework. He pressed his fore arm down across my chest making it hard to breathe. He raised has head and I could tell immediately what he was going to do. I raised my hand to his face and dug my nails into his cheeks. It didn't stop him and he smashed his forehead to mine.

“AW fuck,” He cried covering his forehead with his hands. It was then that I noticed I had clawed three, even, whisker like marks into both of his cheeks. They looked deep too, they would probably scar. This was a prime moment to get the upper hand on him, but I just didn't have it in me. In fact I'm pretty sure I have a concussion.

“I'm done, you win.” I whispered. Naruto sighed and rolled off of me. For a few moments we both laid there, side by side, not saying anything. Nothing but the sound of our breathing. From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto look over at me.

“I can't be friends with you anymore...” he murmured.

“All because we kissed? I don't understand.” Naruto visibly winced at me bringing that up.

“Look I'm going to tell you the truth because, I at least own you that,” He began as he sat up. I followed suit and rested my back against the wall. “I liked you, as more then a friend, I mean. I have for a while. I'm not gay, I like girls, I just liked you too.” Naruto didn't dare look at me, his eyes were fixed to the ground. I on the other hand couldn't take my eyes off him. “When you asked me to kiss you I couldn't say no. I had wanted to for so long, and I couldn't believe it was actually happening. But when Kankuro almost caught us all I felt was shame. I hate this part of myself Gaara, I hate it.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. He continued, “And now that's what you represent to me...my secret shame. Things can't just go back to normal.” I sighed mostly to try and keep myself from crying. Naruto finally looked over to me. “Even now, I just want to hold you and kiss your lips, it disgusts me. Since I have the choice, why would I even choose to be gay? I don't need that shit on top of everything else I have to deal with.”

I couldn't hold back anymore, the tears started steaming down my cheeks and my nose started running. I looked away from Naruto, “Fine,” was all I could mutter. He got up and walked over to the door.

“Kiba open up,” He said, genitally tapping the door. “We've come to an agreement.” Kiba excitedly opened the doors.

“Are you guys friends agai- Oh my god!! What did you do to each other!?” He yelled in horror.

“We decided we can't be friends,” Naruto said with a shrug.

When I finally got home all I wanted to do was cry myself into a coma, but I knew that wasn't possible. As soon as Kankuro sees my face I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions. I drew in a deep breath and opened the door to our trailer.

“Gaara where the hell have you been?” Kankuro yelled as he came out of his bedroom. As soon as he saw my face his eyes widened. “What happened to you!?”

“Which do you want me to answer first?” I asked dropping my bag to the ground. Kankuro glared at me and crossed his arms.

“Don't be a smart ass.”

“I got into a fight...with Naruto. He won't be coming around here anymore.”

“Did you kill him!?”

“Jesus Kankuro! Of course I didn't kill him! We're just not friends anymore.”

“Oh,” He said with a sigh of relief. “Look I have to get to work. We'll talk about this later.” Kankuro walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. “And also you're grounded.”

“Figures,” I grumbled. He gave me a quick wave and shut the door. I looked over to see Temari had been sitting on the couch this whole time.

“What did you and Naruto fight about, a girl?”

“Mind your own business Temari.”

She got up from the couch and made she way over to me. “Geez he really fucked you up. I'd hate to see what he looks like.”

“I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow,” I said as I opened the fridge.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Temari asked. To be honest I really did, but there was no way for me to do it without outing myself. I slammed the fridge shut and looked over to her.

“Thank you...but I can't.”

“How about a huge then?”

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. My cheek rested on top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. “Can I ask a favor?” I whispered.

She broke the hug and looked up at me. “Sure.”

“Call me an ambulance. I think I'm gonna pass out.”


	3. Gay...but like in a Straight Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's the concussion, but I feel like I've come up with a genius plan to get Naruto back.

Temari tried to hold me up as my vision turned to static and I lost the feeling in my limbs. She did her best to get me to the couch before I completely lost consciousness. I remember just making it to the living room and then black.

I woke up before the paramedics got here...on the floor.

“Oh thank god,” Temari said as she wiped a cold clothe across my forehead. She had clearly been crying. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, sorry I scared you.” Just then we heard a knock on the door. Temari rushed to the door and let the paramedics in. It was 2 men, their name tags read Kotetsu and Genma.

“Alright, how are you feeling,”Genma asked as he knelt down beside me.

“Like shit..”

“Can you tell me the date and your name?”

“January 25th, and my name's Gaara.” Genma asked me a series of question and had me do small task, like following his finger with my eye and that sort of thing. I kept looking over at Temari, I owe her big time. Just then Kankuro rushed through the door.

“Gaara are you ok!?” Genma got up and spoke with him.

“Alright, why don't you sit up for me,” Kotetsu coaxed. “So you probably have a mild concussion we can take you to the hospital, or your dad can take you.”

“He's my brother...And I think he needs to go to work so-”

“I called in,” Kankuro interrupted. He then looked over to Genma. “I'll take him to the hospital.” He thanked the paramedics and showed them out. As soon as the door was closed he placed a hand on Temari's shoulder, “Thanks for calling me, I know you were really worried about him.” He then walked over to me and genitally helped me up. “Alright bud, lets get you to the hospital.”

“We have to get Naruto. If I have a concussion he does as well.”

Kankuro sighed in annoyance. “I thought you weren't friend anymore.”

“We aren't...but I'm still worried about him.”

He reluctantly agreed. When we got to Naruto's apartment I turned to get out of the truck.

“No you don't,” Kankuro said, stopping me by grabbing my shoulder. “You don't move, I'll go get him.”

The longer I waiting for him to get back with Naruto the more my head started to hurt. Why do I still care about him, he literally gave us a concussion! I should just let him slip into a coma and die! After all the shit he said to me, after how he treated me, fuck him! I was about to get out of the truck and get Kankuro, but when I opened the door I was face to face with the most beautiful, royal blue eyes. My heart leaped up to my throat; why am I still so weak to him? Without saying anything I moved over to the middle seat and let him in.

We were mostly silent on our way to the hospital. I kept looking over to Naruto out of the corner of my eye. Those deep scratches I dug into his cheeks looked painful, I felt guilty. Fuck my head is killing me. All I wanted to do was rest my head on his shoulder. How did this get to fucked up. Why did I have to kiss him!? I held back for so many years, why couldn't I just be satisfied with friendship?

“I'm only going to ask this once,” Kankuro said breaking the silence. “What happened between you two?” Naruto and I looked at each other panicked.

“We...umm..” Naruto struggled.

“We're fighting over a girl,” I blurted out.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at us. “A girl!? You guys are best friends, and you let a girl get between you!? I'm disappointed in my guys.” He shook his head as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. “Alright you kids stay here, I gotta go pay for parking.”

As soon as Kankuro shut the door Naruto looked over to me. “A girl?”

“That's what Temari thinks were fought over, I just ran with it.”

“Do you even like girls?”

“Yes,” I lied. Naruto got a bit of a glazed over look in his eyes. Like he was deep in thought.

“So... I did some research. Turns out I'm bisexual, I didn't even know that was a thing.” He turned away from me and stared out the window. “I'm sorry I'm so weak. But I just can't accept it, and therefore can't accept you either. I know it's wrong.” I could tell he was starting to cry. “I just want things to go back to normal, it's my own weakness to you that makes that impossible.”

I wanted so badly to reach out to him, put my arms around his shoulders like I had many time before. Like he always used to do to me. This is such a weird feeling. Like even though I'm upset, angry, and incredibly sad, I also feel a weird joy knowing that Naruto liked me in the same way I liked him. Fuck I still do.

Kankuro returned and walked us to the ER. We spent the better part of the evening sitting in the waiting room. When we finally got checked over by a doctor it was confrimed we both had concussions. The doctor, who even I could tell was milf, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“So you boys smashed your heads together?” Dr. Tsunade asked.

“For the zillionth time lady, yes!” Naruto yelled.

“Wait aren't you the kid who was attacked by a fox last month?”

“Wait what!?” I had not heard about this.

“...perhaps.”

“Yeah I remember you! You tried to feed it soup and it bit you.” She said with a laugh. “You came in panicking about rabbis. Oh man, you got to be the only person on earth who's been attacked by a little fox.”

Naruto crossed his arms and had a really sour look on his face. “Your bed side manor is shit.” He grumbled.

Dr. Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye as she let out her last couple chuckles. “Well, you don't have rabbis, however, a concussion is no joke. Even a minor one. I suggest you boys take the next couple day off school and get some rest. Try to avoid watching tv or being on the computer too long as it could worsen your symptoms. Obviously don't do anything too physically exhaustive. Now you may experience some head aches, its safe to take Tylenol but stay away from ibuprofen. If your symptoms get worse came back to the hospital. Any questions?”

“Yeah I got one,” Kankuro piped up. “Whats your number?” Naruto and I both face palmed.

“Oh please,” Dr. Tsunade said rolling her eyes. “I'm old enough to be your mother. Now takes these boys home, I have other patients.” She turned and walked away. Even I couldn't help but stare at her figure as she did.

“I would literally kill a man to spend a night with that lady,” Kankuro said biting down on his knuckle.

“And you judged me and Naruto for fighting over a girl,” I mumbled as we made our way out of the hospital.

“You know what, I take it back. If she looks even half as good as that doctor did, then I get it. Some women are just worth it.” Can't relate.

Naruto and I kept awkwardly looking at each on the drive to his apartment. Now I don't know why the fuck I did this, maybe it was because I have a concussion, or maybe I'm just stupid as sin. But when our eyes met again I winked at him. His stitched up cheeks turned bright red and he quickly looked away. I have to get him back.

What no tells you about having a concussion is that recovery is boring as shit. All I did those 2 days was eat, sleep and waste hot water by standing in the shower. I couldn't even play video games or watch tv.

“Hey how you feeling?” Temari asked as soon as she got home from school. “I got homework for you.”

“Joy,” I said sarcastically. She dropped my text books down on the coffee table.

“Hi Gaara.” I heard a soft familiar voice say. I looked over my shoulder to see Temari's band mate, Tayuya. I ignored her and turned back to Temari.

“You guys aren't going to practice hear are you?”

“Jesus Gaara don't be so rude! At least say hi to Tayuya before you start bitching.”

I rolled my eye to the back of my head and half hearted waved to her. She blushed and waved back. I've always had the suspicion that she had a crush on me. That poor sweet summer child. She was actually our first friend when we moved to this trailer park, since she lived just a few trailers down. More so Temari's than mine, but Temari always forced me to hang out with them. If I weren't so fucking gay for Naruto I might have actually made a moved.

Tayuya was a cute girl. Pink hair, big brown eyes, and always wore a black benie. She had a little bit of an edgier style, which would probably be my type is I swung that way. Why can't my life be simple! Why can't I just date her and have Naruto back as my best friend!? Wait...why can't I? If Naruto thinks I'm over him, he might feel safe enough around me to be friends again. I'm the smartest man who has even lived!

“I have to pee so bad,” Temari complained to Tayuya. “Wait here I'll be right back.” With that she scurried off to the bathroom.

No time like the present. I got up and walked over to the kitchen were Tayuya was standing and sat up on the counter. Eying her up like a lion does a gazelle. She really is beautiful, it's a shame someone who will never appreciate that is about to take her off the market.

“How's your concussion?” She asked shyly.

“It's not so bad,” I smiled. “How's the clarinet playing going?”

“...I play the flute. Always have.”

Shit! “Sorry, the concussion's made me a little stupid.” I said scratching the back of my head.

Her eyes widened. “Oh don't worry about it! I totally understand!”

“Ok look, I'm not good at small talk or anything but, did you want to go out sometime?”

The blush on her cheeks grew to most of her face. “Like... a date?”

“Of course,” I smiled. Part of me was actually kinda liking the affect I had on her. It stocked my ego...my very gay ego.

“S-sure!” She said. Just then we both heard a loud gasp. We looked over to see Temari standing across the kitchen.

“I've been trying to get you two together for like a year!” She squealed as she skipped over to Tayuya. “You guys should come with me to Ino's party this weakend! As a couple!”

“Oh yeah, that sounds fun,” Tayuya said as she looked over to me. Like fucking hell I want to go to Ino's party.

“Sounds great,” I said through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer then most. I felt a little unmotivated. But the comments and the kudos got me through it! Next chapter will be Ino's party.


	4. Oh Hi Sai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Sai is kind of hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated... I sorta forgot I was even doing this. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

Tayuya and I managed to go on one date before the night of Ino's 'small get together'. We went bowling and I actually had a good time with her. It reminded me why we became all those years ago, I had kind of missed her but, didn't realize it. Maybe I could actually learn to love her? At the end of the date I walked her to her trailer.

“I had fun,” I said as I put my hand on the small of her back.

“I did too! Even though you kicked my butt.”

“Well you should probably try using one hand next time.”

“No way! Double hands is the way to go!”

“You're just saying that because you have little baby hands,” I chuckled as we made our way up the stairs to her front door. Once we were at the top we stopped and faced each other. A pink blush started growing on her cheeks as she fiddled with her thumbs.

“See you at Ino's tomorrow?” She asked.

“Can't wait,” I lied. “Well see you later.”

“Oh...yeah see ya,” She said looking a little disappointed. I turned to walk away when I suddenly remembered, people kiss at the end of dates. Spinning back around I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could open the door.

“Sorry,” I said. “I almost forgot.” I leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Kissing Tayuya wasn't bad, it just wasn't good either. It literally just felt like pressing skin together and nothing more. I pulled back after a couple seconds and looked down at the smiling, blushing Tayuya. “Have a good night.”

As soon as I walked through the door Temari and Konkuro bombarded me with questions. I couldn't even understand what they were saying since they kept talking over each other. 

“Did you kiss her!?” Temari screamed.

“Did you remember to wrap it up!?” Kankuro asked with concern.

“Guys,” I said putting my hands up. “It was one date, all we did was go bowling. And to answer your question Temari, yes.” Once I said that they held hands and squealed like little girls. Temari I'll give a pass, but Konkuro...common you're 30 years old.

I move past them and made my way to me and Konkuro's shared bed room. Actually being tired for once in my life I climbed up to my top bunk and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I don't know if it's the fucking concussion or what but I have done nothing but dream of Naruto all week.

Sometimes they were good dreams where we were friends again. I remember we would be going on a road trip. The whole dream is actually just us packing for it, but we would joke around and have a good time. I would always wake up before we leave.

And sometimes they were awful dreams. Something would be chasing me and Naruto was always there to try and trip me, or set traps to try and catch me. I would always wake up in a cold sweat from that one. But tonight was completely different from any of that.

Naruto's bare figure was standing under the spray of the shower head. He was facing me and motioned for me to come closer, I did so right away. Once I was close enough to him I starting running my fingers up his arm and kissing his shoulder.

He let out soft moans as licked the length of his neck. I was so hard and I wanted him to notice...to do something about it. Naruto ran one of his hands from my shoulder, down my chest, my stomach and finally he was giving my erection some attention. 

We started heavily making out as he stroked my dick. It felt amazing, I was melting to his touch. 

“Gaara?”

“Hmm? Why did you stop?”

“Gaara?”

“What!?”

“Gaara!? Wake up!?” 

“Why do you sound like my sister?” I jolted awake. Fuck.

“Dude you've been a sleep for like 20 hours.” Temari laughed. “Get up and get ready we're going to Ino's soon.”

Of course, I get woken up from a wet dream with Naruto to be remind about the party I don't want to go to. Splendid! “Ok just give me a minute,” I grumbled.

“Seriously you got like 20 minutes,” She said as she exited the room. I could hear her and Tayuya giggling in the bathroom. I jumped down from my bunk and opened my closet, I need to find the prefect outfit. Something that says, 'Don't talk to me, I hate people.' 

I finally decided on a Marilyn Manson hoodie and a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee, all black of course. I made my way to the bathroom where the girls were getting ready. 

“Is that seriously what you're wearing?” Temari asked as she eyed my up and down. I didn't even answer her as I squeezed toothpaste onto my tooth brush. 

“I think it's cool,” Tayuya said in my defense. God bless her.

“You're just saying that cause you want in his pants!” My sister teased. I chocked on my tooth brush and spat out the foamy paste. 

“Temari!” She cried in embarrassment. “It's not like that!”

“Yeah,” I said. “We've gone on one date! Don't be gross!”

“It's not gross, its natural!” She insisted. Not for me its fucking not. “Now we're going to be late, lets go!” She said pushing me and Tayuya out of the bathroom.

The drive to Ino's house was awkward to say the least. Temari constantly making innuendos about me and Tayuya. I almost told her I was gay just to make it stop. 

The second we got to Ino's the girls leap out of the car and ran to the front door. I could leave right now if I wanted. The car is still running, all I would have to do is slam it into reverse. They couldn't stop me, what would they do? Chase me with their short girl legs?

“Are you coming Gaara?” I heard Tayuya call.

“Yep,” I said trying to sound optimistic. I sighed and turned the car off. “Fuck,” I muttered as I made my way to the front door.

“Ino!” Temari called as she incessantly rang the door bell. 

Ino excitedly open the door and hugged both Temari and Tayuya. “I'm so glad you guys could make it!” Then she looked over at me. “Oh and you brought your brother.”

“Nice to see you as well,” I said as I moved past then into the house. As soon as I saw him I made a beeline for Shikamaru. “This is awful and I want to die.” I blurted out.

“Oh shit you're here, then that mean your sister is as well,” He said with a sly smile. I glared at him.

“Alright!! Everyone shut up!” Ino screamed. “Now that everybody is here the games can begin!” The whole house boomed with everyone's cheers. “ Now get in a circle! You know what's about to happen!” 

I leaned over to Shikamura. “Please tell this just a virgin sacrifice, and not what I think it is?” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lead me to the circle. I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. Why do people even drink anymore? Don't they know weed is legal?

“If they is a God,” Shikamaru started, “I'll get 7 minutes of heaven with your sister.”

I threw his arm off of me and grabbed him by the collar. “ If I end up being a uncle nine months from now, I will kill you! I will cull your entire family line!”

“It's not that deep man, I just hoping for a make out session.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Oh... I guess that's fine,” I said letting him go. 

“Now lets make our way to that circle-”

“Actually I have to go pee.”

“Yeah right!”

“No seriously I haven't peed in like 24 hours.”

“Fine, but I better see you back down here.”

As soon as I got to the bathroom I laid down in the tub, which was actually huge. I got out my ear buds and scrolled through my phone. Like hell I'm going back out there. I turned on my play list and closed my eyes. I'm not sure how long I slept for, and hour, half and hour? All I know is I got rudely interrupted. 

I ripped out my ear buds and glared at the person who just bust though the door. “I thought I locked that,” I muttered.

“Clearly not.” He said with a shrug. Wait, I knew this guy, he's in my art class. Sai. I've never really spoke with him before, I just know that he's amazing at art. It was then that I noticed he had two massive bottles of orange liquid in his arms.

“What the fuck is that?” I asked as he started dumping it into the toilet.

“Someone actually brought hooch,” He laughed. “I'm saving lives tonight by getting ride of it.” He dumped it all and flushed the toilet. “Look I don't really care, so you don't have to tell me, but what are you doing in here?”

“Sleeping,” I said.

“Why come to a party then?”

“My twin sister made me.”

“You have a twin? That's pretty cool, do I know her?” he asked.

“She's in our art class, Temari.”

“Oh yah...she's not very good.”

I sat up and smirked. “ Compared to you, no one is.”

“Well unfortunately it's my only talent, I'm barely passing all my other classes.” He said as he climbed into the tube with me. “This might be a weird question but, can I draw you?” He pulled a small note pad out of his back pocket along with a ballpoint pen. 

“Umm...sure.” 

“Great, just sit in whenever position is comfortable with you.” We sat there for a few moments in silence as he started. This was the first time I really got to look at him, he's handsome. He had nice lips, long eyelashes, strong jaw line, damn, he's really handsome. I felt myself blush a little as he looked up at me and then back down at his note pad. 

“Do you often ask to draw people?”

He smiled without looking up. “No, I just think you have a interesting face that would look good in ink.” 

I felt my blush intensify. “Interesting could mean good or bad...”

Sai looked into my eyes, “It's good.” Were we always sitting this close together? He tore the paper out of his note pad and handed it to me. “All done.”

“Wow...you really are amazing,” I said as I handed it back.

“Keep it,” He said. Ok he was definitely closer then he was before. I could now feel the blush in my ears. Sai put his hand on my forhead and lifted my bangs. He started tracing my tattoo with his fingers. “ What does it mean?”

“Ugh, It's embarrassing...I was super young when I got it.” 

“You're young now, how old were you when you got it?”

“It's a long story. But I was 13.”

His hand froze and he looked me in the eye. “13! Who tattoo's a 13 year old?”

“Like I said, it's a long story.”

“I hope you sued him, even thought the tattoo is cool.”

“Well you can't sue a dead person.” I took his hand in mine and moved it off my face.

“Sorry,” He said “I don't mean to make people uncomfortable, but I do.”

“I just don't want to talk about the tattoo anymore.” I scratched the back of my head. “It's not you that makes me uncomfortable.” 

He looked down at his hand being held by mine. I immediately let go, forgetting I was even holding it in the first place. “Wait!” He said grabbing my hand back. “You have really nice fingers.”

“Did you want to draw them too?” I teased. Sai looked at me with those pretty dark eyes of his.

“Actually, I was thinking about doing something else, but I'm not sure you'd be into it.”

“Try me.” I felt my stomach tighten as he pulled me closer and leaned in. He was inches away from my face when he paused.

“Are you sure?” He whispered. I nodded my head and closed the gap between us. 

The kiss started off really sweet and innocent with small pecks and the occasional kiss that was a couple seconds long. And just as we were getting used to each other he broke contact. “Hold on,” He said as he got up and locked the door. “We're not going to make that mistake again.” 

Sai got back in and placed both his hands on my chest, gently pushing me back until I was fully rested against the back of the tub. He carefully rested himself on top of me and started kissing up my neck. I could feel myself start to get really flush. 

He lifted he head and smiled down at me. “You like that?”

“Shut up,” I said only to feel myself grow hotter. “No ones ever kissed me there before.”

“Really? You might like this then.” He pulled at my hoodie so the some of my collar bone was exposed and started sucking on my skin. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt sparks shoot all throughout my body. Sai started working his hand under my hoodie just feeling the skin on my stomach and chest. Kissing his way back up my neck our lips finally met again. This time is was a lot deeper.

I opened my lips and wrapped my tongue around his. Sai's lips were full and firm, his tongue was like silk. This felt almost as good as when I kissed Naruto. He did have one thing over Naruto though, experience. I could just tell by the way he guided me and he has done this... a lot. Again he separated his lips from mine.

“Do you want to do more?” I noticed his cheeks were actually a little red this time. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well...Have you even had your dick sucked?”

“Oh my god,” I whispered covering my face in embarrassment. He reached over and took my hands in his.

“Don't get shy on me now,” he said with a smile. “Nothing we do will ever leave this bathroom. But that being said we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with.”

“How far have you gone? As far as sex stuff ?” I asked.

“I've done everything. You?”

“...I got a hand job over the pants once.”

“Ok, how about I give you one under the pants?”

I was about to answer when all of a sudden we heard, “Cops! Everyone get the fuck out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, there I go being a tease again. Now leave comments telling me I'm trash because I deserve it.


	5. It's not a competition...Except it totally Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Naruto is being a little bitch again. Whatever shall I do about it.

Me and Sai stared at each other wide eyed. “We got to get out of here!” I yelled pushing him off of me. “Do you have a way to get home?”

“Yeah I came here on my bike,” he said as he started climbing out the window. I followed close behind him.

“A bike isn't going to out run the cops!”

“Motorbike,” He corrected. 

“Oh...Well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then.” I said. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running to the driveway.

Great, where the fuck is Temari and Tayuya? I tried to look for them in the sea of classmates trying to escape the house. Hearing the sirens in the distance I started to panic. If me and Temari get arrested Kankuro will kill us. He scares me more then jail. Just then I heard the familiar honk of my shitty car. I looked over to see the girls already in the car.

“Where the fuck were you all night!?” Temari yelled as I hoped in. “I was scared you already left!”

“Well I'm here so shut up,” I barked. Throwing the car into reverse I sped out of the driveway and onto the road. I decided to take the back roads to avoid running into the cops. 

“Seriously where the fuck were you!?”

“I was hiding out ok! You know I hate parties!”

“What about Tayuya!? Did you forget you came with a date!?”

“Don't drag me into this..” Tayuya said meekly.

“Oh please,” Tamari started. “You were bitching all night about him not being around!”

“Leave Tayuya alone!” I yelled.

“Look out!” She screamed. I slammed on my breaks and narrowly some guy laying in the middle of the road. We all sat there for a moment in silence. “So who going to to go check on him?” Tayuya asked.

I left the engine running as a opened the door. “You girls stay in the car, ok?” They both nodding. “Are you ok?” I called. The guy moved a little but didn't say anything. “Fuck,” I muttered as I slowly walked over to him. Wait a minute...I know that shirt...Those shoes...That hair, It was Naruto.

I jogged the last few steps over to him. “Hey Naruto, can you stand?” He groaned and lifted his head a little.

“Mom?” he slurred.

“Naruto...You've never had a mom. How much have you had to drink?” He tried to sit up, but just ended up puking on himself and falling back over. “Perfect,” I groaned. “Ok, I'm going to take you home, but that shirt is not coming in my car.”

He sort of just nodded and tried sitting up again. I helped him up until he was all the way on his feet. “Can I take your shirt off?” Again he just sort of nodded. I don't how I did it, but I managed to get his shirt off with out getting any of his throw up in his hair. I balled the shirt up and hucked it into the ditch. “Ok, lets go.” I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder as I supported him around the waist. It was a chore getting him in the passenger seat , but I managed with Temari's help. Finally we're back on our way home.

“God he reeks,” Temari complained.

“Well yeah he threw up all over himself.”

“Poor Naruto,” Tayuya said. “He's going to feel it tomorrow.”

“Do you guys have any idea how much he's had to drink?” I asked

“I counted like 8,” Temari said. “And I'm talking at least double shots.”

“How is he not dead?” I muttered. “I'm taking him back to our trailer, I don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone.”

“Ew I don't want to deal with that! Tayuya can I sleep over at yours?”

“Sure.”

I pulled into our trailer park and dropped them off at Tayuya's before driving up to ours. Putting the car in park and turned off the engine, I looked over at Naruto, who was completely passed out. I can't just leave him in the car, he would freeze, especially without a shirt.

“Hey,” I said shaking his shoulder. “You have to get up Naruto.” I sighed. I knew that wouldn't work. Ok I need a plan, I can't just carry him. I turned the engine on and blasted the radio and started shaking Naruto so hard the whole car was shaking. He jolted up so hard he hit his head on the window.  
“Oh good you're up,” I said turning the car back off. 

“Wa-wat wus that flor,” He slurred. I didn't bother answering, I just quickly helped him out of the car and up the stair to the trailer. Fuck where are my keys? I kept feeling around for them when suddenly Naruto reached into my front pocket and pulled them out. “Izzz always in your front right pocket,” He said with a goofy smile.

“Thanks...” Once we got in I lead him straight to the bathroom. The second I did he rushed for the toilet and puked he guts out. He did until his stomach had nothing left.

“I'm never going to drink again,” he moaned in between dry heaves. I rested my hand on his bare back.

“Let me get you some water. Will you be ok if I leave you for a couple seconds?”

He nodded as lifted his head and flushed the toilet. I put the lid down and helped him sit on top. After I was sure he was stable I went to the kitchen and got him the biggest glass of water I could. He downed it in like three seconds, so I got him and other, and an other. “ Have you had anything to eat today?”

“I can't even think about food right,” He said resting his head on the sink.

I handed him a new tooth brush.“ At least brush you teeth. Do you still you still feel nauseous?”

He weakly shook his head, “It just hurts.”

“Look I know all you want to do is sleep, but if you do that now you'll feel worse in the morning.”

He lifted his head and look at me. “ What do you suggest then?”

“I'll give you one of my sweaters and we should go for a walk.”

“Dude I don't even think I can stand.”

“I'll help you. We can go as slow as you want, the point is just to keep you awake.”

“Ok, get me a sweater then.” He said as he started brushing his teeth.

I bundled him up with a sweater, scarf and some gloves before we made our way out into the cold winter night. He was actually more stable then he tought, as long as he kept his arm around me and we went slow. 

“Do you want to take a break here?” I asked once we reached the playground.

“Sure,” He said. I hleped him over to the slide and sat down beside him. Soft snow started falling around us, glowing under the orange street lights. 

“How do you feel now?” I asked.

“My head is still spinning, but my stomach is ok now.”

“You're actually recovering pretty fast considering how drunk you where at the start at the night.”

“Hey, where did you go?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you come in at the start of the party but then didn't see you again.”

“Fuck not this again,” I muttered. “I hid ok!? I don't like parties.”

“And who did you hide with?”

“...What?”

Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. My eyes widened. “It's a really good darwing of you. There's only one guy in our school who can draw this good.”

“How did you get that!?” I yelled as I snatch it out of his hands.

“I accidentally pulled it out with you keys. Didn't even noticed I had it until you left to get me water. You know what they say about him right?”

“A drawing of me doesn't mean anything.”

“No, but you reaction sure fucking does. Did you you sleep with him?”

“What!?”

“Did you have sex with Sai!?”

“No!” I shouted as I stood up to face Naruto. “And so what if I did? I'm not your problem anymore!” 

He shakily stood up. “Is he a better kisser then me?”

“Are you serious right now? You're jealous of him?”

“So you did kiss him!” He said pointing a finger in my face.

“Fuck! Fine! Yes, I kissed him. But that's all we did.” Why am even justifying myself to Naruto? Honestly he can get bent. 

“And was he better then me?” Naruto repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “He was great.”

“That doesn't answer my question!” He step toward me and placed his hands on my shoulders for balance. 

“No. He's not better then you. Is that what you want to hear?”

Naruto tightened his grip on me. “Of course that's what I want to fucking hear.” He looked at me and grinned. “Because I haven't had better then you either. I made out with so many people at that party and they all sucked. But kissing you, it's like getting to eat you favorite dessert, only better. And I at least wanna fucking know it's the same for you.”

“I will say this, Sai had one you don't, lots of experience. You're better, but he was still amazing. So get fucked, I don't need you.” I folded my arms and watch his expression change to anger.

“You know if you end up with him you'll just close your eyes and pretend he's me.” Naruto let go of my shoulders and sat back down on the slide. “I'll probably do the same.”

I sighed and sat down beside him. “What's happening here? Why are you acting so jealous?”

“Because I am,” He said as he turned to meet my eyes. 

“I think, you're just really drunk.” I whispered. 

“I hate knowing you'll be with other people,” He whispered back. “And I'm not really that drunk anymore.” He reached up ran his thumb along my bottom lip. 

It's a good thing I was sitting down because my knees felt like jelly. Naruto leaned in and kissed my cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, “I learned some new things tonight I could show you.” Then he bit my earlobe!

A gasp escaped my lips. He looked at me and grinned. “Feels good right?” 

“You know, I learned some new stuff too.” I said as I pushed him against the slide. He seemed shocked at first, but then relaxed.

“Show me then,” He said. I leaned down and kissed his lips. He's right, it's like eating your favorite dessert only better. I parted his lips with mine and led his tongue into my mouth, sucking on it. Our mouths were sealed together as I started working my hand under his sweater. “Fuck your fingers are cold!” He hissed. “Can't we go inside?”

“I didn't even get to the stuff I learned yet.”

“Show me inside!” He said as he pushed me off. Naruto got up started making his way back to the trailer. I followed behind him wondering what the fuck is even happening. As soon as we got to the trailer he grabbed my wrist and lead me to my own bedroom. He ripped off the scarf and gloves and climbed up to my bunk. “Well come on,” He said patting the space beside him. 

“I can't believe this is happening,” I though as I climbed up to him. Once I was sat beside him, he pulled the covers up over our heads and lied down, pulling me down with him. 

“Fuck I hate being cold,” He said as he snuggled up to me. “So, what did the great and mighty Sai teach you?”

“This,” I said as I rolled over on top of Naruto. I worked my now warm hands under his sweater. Kissing down his neck I made my way to his collar bone and started gently sucking. With my hand I started rubbing my thumb over his nipple. He let out a really soft mown. I lifted my head to admire my handy work in the form of a hickie. 

“That felt good. Sai did that to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I see?”

“I guess,” I said pulling at my shirt to expose my collar bone. 

“Fuck, those are dark,” He said as he poked at them. “Did he do the other side too?”

“No it's bare, see.”

“Great, that's my side then. And mine are going to be darker and bigger than his!”

“I don't really think it's a competition.”

“Yes the fuck it is! Now lay down!” Naruto exclaimed as he forced me down. He got on top straddling me. With both his hand dragged the hem of my sweater all the way up the my chest. “Take it off.” He demanded. I did so quickly. “I always thought you had really nice skin,” He said as he ran the palm of his hand down me chest. “You don't have a single flaw.”

Goosebumps formed all over my body as he leaned down and started creating his own hickies. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and held on for dear life. Naruto kept checking Sai's and comparing them to his own. He was on a mission. After each one he would gently blow on on my skin. Every time he did I bit down on my bottom lip, just trying to hold myself together.

“Ok, I've definitely beat him. Go look in the mirror,” He smiled as he climbed off me. I walked into the bathroom and couldn't believe what I saw. My mouth just hung open, I was speechless. “I know everyone thinks Sai is the greatest artist in the class, but I think it's actually me,” He said as traced the outline of the heart he created on my chest. “Oh I should take a picture!”

“Naruto, what the fuck is even going on here?”

“We're just having some fun ok? It's not that deep.”

“No but...do you hate me still? I'm so confused.”

“I've never hated you...but I can't be with you.”

“Then what the fuck was all that!?”

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. “Like I said, it was just some fun.”

“Well I'm not having fun anymore,” I glared. “You can't play with my emotions like this!”

“Oh please! You loved it!” He said with a teasing tone.

“Do you have any idea how hard this is for me!? You doing this back and forth between 'Oh I want you!' but also 'oh I'm too ashamed!' It's bullshit! Either let me get over you...or..”

“Or what?”

“Or be with me!”

“...I ...I just can't.”

“Fine. Then leave me the fuck alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is Naruto even doing anymore. What a bisexual mess. On another note, get you a man who will still kiss you even after you threw up on your self <3


	6. Shukaku (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place back a few years when Gaara was in foster care. Figured it was time to explore his past a little.

“Alright Gaara, are you all packed?” Yashamaru asked. 

“Can we just get this over with.”

“Don't you want to say good bye to everyone?”

“No.” 

Yashamaru gave an apologetic smile to my foster- well ex foster mom and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Let's get you too the new house then.”

Most of the car ride there was silent. I preferred it that way. Just to sit and watch the desert zoom by. “You know Gaara, you could make this whole process a lot easier for yourself.” Great, here we go again, every fucking time. “You should at least try to get along with your foster family. Don't you get sick of moving every couple of months? Wouldn't you like to stay in one place, make some friends, actually complete a semester in the same school?”

“I'm not the one asking to be moved.”

“Well you certainly don't do yourself any favors. I mean, you didn't have to call your foster mom a 'stupid cunt' because she grounded you for sneaking out. And while we're on the topic, why were you sneaking out?”

“I was going to meet my dealer.”

“What!?” He exclaimed as slammed the breaks. “You're on drugs'!? What are you taking!?”

“I'm sadly on taking anything because I never got to meet him. I was caught remember.”

“Gaara! You're 13! What the hell were you thinking!?”

“It was just for weed. Clam down.” I folded my arms and sunk down into my seat. Besides it's not like I was going to smoke it, I was going to sell it.

“I don't care if its for nicotine gum! Under no circumstances should you be on drugs!” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know you have to take a drug test now right?”

“Why? I didn't take anything?” I hissed.

“Well I don't believe you, so as soon as we get to the house I'll need a urine sample.” He put the car back in drive and headed down the street. It didn't take long for us to reach the new house. It was ugly, chipped blue paint on all the siding, cracked concrete drive way, and a yard full of weeds. “Try and get along with this family please, I'm so sick of rehoming you.”

“Sorry I'm such a burden,” I mumbled. Just kidding I'm not sorry at all. 

“You might actually like this one. They only have one other foster kid who is about your age.” Yashamaru opened my door and handed me my duffle bag from the back seat. As we walked up to the house he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Behave.” He rang the doorbell. 

An imposing man answered the door, “Yes?” He said sounding rather annoyed.

“Mr. Baki?”

“That's right, and you are?”

“I'm Yashamaru, Gaara's social worker. I'm here to drop him off with you.”

“Oh right, I almost forgot he was coming today,” Baki stepped aside to let us in. “I'll show you to your room,” He said as he grabbed my bag out of my hands. 

“Actually Gaara has to use your restroom,” Yashamaru interjected.

“Down the hall on your left.”

Yashsamaru took my wrist and lead me to said restroom. He opened the door and handed me a little plastic cup. “Pee in this.” I took it and slammed the door in his face. That stupid bitch actually thinks he's going to get me. He probably thinks I'm high all the time. Anyways I peed in the cup and handed it back it him.

“Enjoy my piss,” I smirked.

“You better hope this comes back clean.”

“It will.” Just then Baki came up to the two of us he noticed the cup in Yashamarus hand but didn't say anything about it. 

“Can I show the kid to his room now?” He asked still holding my duffle bag. 

“Of course,” Yashamaru said. “I should get going anyways.” He gave Baki a quick hand shake and glared at me before quickly leaving out the front door. 

“Follow me,” He said as he led me farther down the hallway. It was the very last door on the right side. “This is you and Shikaku's room.”

“Me and and who's room?”

He opened the door without answering me. It was ugly just like the rest of the house. All it had was two single beds pushed up agaisnt opposite walls with a tall dresser in between them. There was also a built in closet immediately beside the entrance. But other then that there was nothing, the room was so small it probably couldn't fit anything else anyways. 

Actually there was one more thing, a boy. “Shukaku this is Gaara, I'll leave him to you.” Baki gave a little push into the room and drop my bag at my feet. He left closing the door behind him. Shikaku and I just stared at each other for a couple second. 

He had a half shaved head with the other half dyed blue. His eyes were a brilliant yellow, and he wore eyeliner. I actually thought he look kind of cool, I didn't tell him any of that though, instead I said, “You look like a skid.”

He laughed, “I kind of am.” Shukaku smiled and it was then I noticed that he had his tongue pierced. He then pointed to the bed across from him, “That one's yours. Also so is the dresser, the closet in mine though. There are no real rules here other then, be home by ten, and never go into Baki's room.”

“Which one is his room?”

“It's right across from ours, but seriously dude, never go in there.”

I made my way to the dresser and started unpacking. Shukaku just sat there and watched me like a hawk. At first it made me uneasy but then I just felt annoyed. “What!?” I growled.

“I was just thinking, you'd look good with eyeliner and a face tattoo.”

“Um...no.”

“Hey man don't knock it til you try it.” He said pointed to his own lined eyes. I was about to call him and emo bitch, but Baki came back into our room.

“Dinner.” He said simply before leaving again. 

“Yes!” Shukaku yelled and fist bumped his way out of the room. I hate this place. We sat down at a round kitchen table with gilled cheese and tomato soup in front of us. Baki and I ate in silence mean while Shikaku wouldn't shut. And he talk about the dumbest shit! 

“So yeah in the end Luke traded his awesome shit for my sandwich. Pretty sweet huh? I'm wearing it now what do you think?” 

Baki looked over at him and gave a small nod but then when back to eating.

“What do you think Gaara?” Shukaku said with a big grin. “It's my king, Ozzy Osborn!” I glared at him but didn't say anything. Can't he just leave me alone?

“Alright,” Baki said as he rose from the table. “I'll leave the dishes to you two.” And with that he retreated to his room. 

“Aw fuck I hate doing dishes! You dry ok Gaara?” As we when washing Shukaku kept talking! I don't even know what the fuck he's saying half the time because it's all school related. I don't go to his school yet! He's so fucking dense! I hate him! Shut up! Shut up! 

“Shut the fuck up!!” I snapped. I hucked the glass in my hand towards his head. He ducked just in time and the glass shattered against the back splash. Shukaku stared at me wide eyed. I heard a door slam and angry foot steps run toward us. Before I could attack Shikaku and rip his tongue out, strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. “Let me go!” I growled. I tried biting, scratching, and kicking. None of it worked.

Baki carried me away from Shukaku and into the Livingroom. He threw me down on a tattered, brown leather couch and held my hands above my head. “I won't put up with any violence against Shukaku!” He boomed. “I'm not letting you go until you clam down.” Tears started steaming down my face. Not out of fear or sadness or anything like that, but out of sheer anger. I was so weak and powerless against this huge man, and it pissed me off. 

After a couple minutes of me trying and failing to kick and bite, I finally admitted defeat. Through gritted teeth I managed to say, “I'm clam...I'm clam.” I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really believe me. That being said he let me go anyways.

As soon as he did I was up and out the front door. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me all the way down the street, and the next one, and the next one. My heart pounded in my ears and my lungs begged for more oxygen.

I ran until I just couldn't anymore. I stood in place for a few minutes just trying to catch my breath. Across the street I noticed a gas station with a couple of park tables. I made my way over and sat down. Where the fuck even am I? I berried my head in my arms and closed my eyes. I sat there like that for a while, not really thinking about anything. Mostly hoping someone would kidnap me and take me out of this shitty town. 

“Hey, Gaara.” I looked up and saw Shukaku. “Me and Baki been looking for you.”

“Why?”

“Cuz...you live with us?” He said scratching the back of his head. “Look you can try to run again if you want. But there's a few things you should know about me. I'm older than you, bigger than you, and faster then you. So all you're really doing is wasting time.” He sat down beside me causing me to scoot over. “Look if you don't want to go home yet that's fine, but I'm staying with you.”

I looked over at my foster brother, I was annoyed, but I knew he was right. “How old are you anyways?” I asked.

“15, you?”

“I turn 14 in January,” I said trying to sound older. We sat there in silence for a moment as Shikaku thought about what to say to me next. He turned on the bench so that he was fully facing me. With out much warning he reached out and patted me on the head. I filched, I wasn't used to being touched. 

“You have cool hair. Have you even considered getting a mohawk?” He said with a grin. I shook my head. “Well we have a curfew, we should probably get going if we've going to make it.”

I followed close behind him as he talked my ear off. However I didn't mind so much this time. Maybe because I had already gotten all my energy out and I was just too tried to care. As we approached the house I noticed Baki waiting for us in the front yard, arms crossed staring us down. “You two are late.”

“Aw come on Baki we were-”

“No excuses, you know what the punishment is.”

Shukaku hung his head and slumped his shoulders, “Yes sir.” He then looked over at me. “Sorry Gaara, we're grounded for the next week.” I didn't really care, It not like I had friends or anything to hang out with anyways. 

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, I lay awake. I kept finding myself looking over at my foster brother, watching his chest raise and fall with each breath. He liked to sleep without a shirt, I'm not sure why that's something I noticed, but I did. I sat up in my bed and whispered.

“Shukaku...” Nothing. “Shukaku, are you awake?” Again nothing. I pushed my blankets the foot of my bed and got up. He slept like a baby as I stood over him. I could kill him right now. Just go into the kitchen and grab a knife and stab him before he'd ever have the chance to wake up. I sighed and ran my figures through my hair. “Fuck,” I muttered. Then I reached out and brushed the back of my index finger against his cheek. I don't know why I did it, I guess I just really wanted to know what his skin felt like. 

With out any waring Shukaku opened his eyes. My heart leaped up into my throat and I snatched my hand back.

“Gaara?” He said sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“I...I was...nothing.”

“Were you touching my face?” He asked now sitting up in his bed. 

“..No.” I tried to then quickly retreat back to my bed , but Shikuka grabbed my wrist before I could even fully turn around. 

“Wait! Gaara it's ok!”

“It is?” I asked. “Isn't it creepy?”

“Well...” He said scratching the back of his head. “Maybe a little, but it doesn't brother me!” He patted the empty spot on his bed, encouraging me to sit. I sat down and waited for him to speak. “You know, I begged Baki to foster another kid. I'm not very poplar at school, and I don't really have any friends-”

“You wanted a foster sibling so you could have a friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you really drew the short stick with me. I'm not really friend material. And also you kind of annoy me.” I said crossing my arms.

“Point taken, I know my faults. But I don't think I drew the short stick with you.”

I stared at him. This has to be the dumbest guy I ever met. “I tried to kill you a few hours ago.”

“Water under the bridge my dude.”

“I threw a glass at your head.”

He shrugged. “I think you need a friend too.” I just sat there and stared at him. Was this guy for real? “Well, what do you say? Want to be friends?”

“Uh...sure?” I said, very confused. A big grin grew across his face.

“Alright, friends then,” He said and he pulled me into a hug. I sat there awkwardly and waited for it to end. How the fuck do you be a friend to someone?

Over the past couple months I learned a lot about both Baki and Shukaku. My foster brother was ADD. And I'm not saying that as an insult, he legitimately has a diagnosis. He would become super focused and obsessed with something, and then completely loss interest a couple weeks later. This week it was stick and poke tattoos.

Baki was a custodian at an old folks home. Usually he worked days but sometimes he worked nights. When he did work night he always left money for us to order in. He always said, “Better this then you kids trying to cook and burning down the house.” For the most part he was pretty hands off. Some people call that neglect, he liked to say he was giving us freedom. Tonight he had the night shift.

“Alright, money for pizza is on the counter. Don't go outside and stay out of trouble.” Baki then closed the door behind him and headed to work. As soon as the door was closed Shukaku grabbed my wrist and gave me a devilish smile.

“I have something to show you. Follow me.” I followed him to our bedroom. He pulled a small box out from under his bed, and opened the box to show me what was inside.

“What the fuck is that?” I reached in and pulled it out. It looked kind of like a pen with a need attached to it.

“It's for doing stick and poke tattoos! I already did a few, see!” He said excitedly.

“You stupid fucking idiot! Those are permanent!” I yelled, staring in wide eyed horror at his arm. He had done a fish, a brid and the moon all on his forearm. I had to admit, they didn't look bad, but that wasn't really the point. 

“Yeah I know! Aren't they cool!?”

“When did you even do those!?”

“When everyone was asleep. I could give you one!” 

“No!” I said taking a couple steps back.

“Fine,” He said snatching the tattoo needle out of my hand. “But don't tell Baki!”

“Yeah obviously!”

Me and Shukaku stood there in silence for a couple moments. He looked and me and grinned “Hey, I have something else to show you.” I followed him into the kitchen. He got up onto the counters and rummaged around in one of the cupboards. “Ah! Got it,” he said pulling out a clean glass bottle, with clear liquid in it. 

“No.” I said sternly

“Yes!”

“NO.”

A few hours and several screw drivers later were back in our bedroom. I was lying down on my bed with Shukaku straddling me.

“Hold still,” He scolded. “I'm gonna poke your eye out.”

“Sorry,” I muttered as he ran his charcoal black eyeliner over my eyelid. His figures were cold against my cheek as he tried to hold my face still.

“Ok I'm done.” He said “Open your eyes for me.” I did as he asked. Shukaku stared at me, mouth hanging open.

“Is it that bad?” I asked. He slowly shook his head, not saying anything for once. I pushed him off and headed to the bathroom mirror. What I saw was...good? I wasn't excpecting to actually like it.

“What do you think?” He said as he entered the bathroom.

“I...I like it.”

“Really!? I'm so relived! I do too.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and grinned. My heart sped up a little everytime he did this, and he did it a lot. “You know what else would look good?”

I gave him a knowing look. “A face tattoo?”

“You bet,” My foster brother said giving my the thumbs up.

“Ok.”

“Wait, really!?”

“Yeah,” I said blushing a little. “I trust you.”

“Dude I have the perfect idea for you.” 

We're back in our bedroom again with Sukaku straddling me...again. I don't know it it was a alcohol or the nerves about getting a tattoo, but I was hyper aware of everything he did. Every time he he stoked my cheek telling me to relax. Every time he lowered his face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips. And every time he shifted positions when his legs started to fall asleep. I noticed it all and for some reason it made me blush.

“Are you ok man? You face is getting pretty red.” 

“It must be the vodka.”

“Well, I'm almost done, just hold still a little longer. Do you want an other drink to help you relax?”

“No, the room has finally stopped spinning.” It wasn't much longer, maybe twenty minutes, when Shukaku finally finished. “How does it look?” I asked nervously. He smiled at me and did something it did not expect, he kissed the middle of my forehead. “What was the for?”

“Just thanks for trusting me, you look good.” He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. He helped me up and lead me to the bathroom. At first I didn't see anything, then Shukaku lifted my bangs up and showed me what he had done. 

It was some kind of Chinese symbol in red ink. “What does it mean?”

“Love.”

“Are you sure? What if it actually means ass or something!?”

“It's doesn't mean ass,” he laughed. “I triple checked it.” 

Just then we heard the front door open... Baki was home from his night shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You studip idiots!! You guys are so screwed!!


	7. Shukaku (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gaara's got a new face, how nice.

Baki paced back and forth as me and Shukaku nervously sat on the couch. I've never seen Baki so mad. 

“Are we grounded?” Shukaku asked.

“Grounded? No, Grounded doesn't even begin to touch the seriousness of what you two have done. Your punishment will be far worse. Now get out of my site before I do something we all regret.” His voice was clam, but you could tell he was seething just beneath the surface.

My foster brother and I got up and went to our room. We both sat on my bed and Shukaku turned to me. “Dude we are so screwed.”

“Well what did you think was going to happen?” I said crossing my arms.

“I mean, I was thinking that we would hide then until we were like 18.”

“You're an idiot.”

He laughed nervously, “You've called me that a lot today.”

“Well you've been a idiot a lot today.”

“Hey you agreed to it all! So you're an idiot too!” He said pointing a finger in my face. I slapped his hand away and tackled him down onto the bed.

“You got me drunk and tattooed my face! This 'love' shit is never coming off!” I yelled. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and flipped me on to the floor. Moving quickly he had one knee on my chest and the other on the ground. He held both my wrists in one hand above me head he covered my mouth. I could barely breath.

“Don't act like you didn't want to get drunk with me Gaara. I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at me.” I looked up at him, confused as to what the fuck he was talking about. “Don't give me that puppy dog stare.” He removed he hand from my mouth and leaned in really close and whispered. “I know you have a crush on me, even if you don't.” He then got up off of me and sat on his own bed.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” I asked as I stood up to face him. Shukaku stood up and stepped over to me. With out any warning he grabbed my face with his hands and pressed his chaped lips to mine. At first I didn't even fully register what was happening, but as soon as I did I pushed him away. 

“Wha-what was that!?” I gasped as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

“A kiss.”

“I know it's a kiss! But why!?”

“I just had a feeling that if I kissed you, you would kiss back,” He said nonchalantly.

“Well, you were wrong,” I growled.  
Baki then bust through the door. “Alright,” He said sternly. “You two are mega grounded. Meaning unless you have to go to school or the bathroom, you guys don't leave this room. You will be fed in here, you will do homework in here, and you will not leave under any circumstances.”

“How long?” Shukaku asked.

“A month.”

“A month!?” I yelled. “I can't be stuck in here for month with him!” 

“You can, and you will. Now there is still a couple hours before you boys have to get up for school, try and get some rest.”

It was another restless night for me. What did Shukaku mean 'i have a crush on him', is he stupid? I can barely stand him. And why the fuck did he kiss me!? He's the gay one, not me! 

All too soon the sun started to rise and it was time to get up. I grabbed my pillow and threw it across the room at Shukaku. “Get up asshole.”

He groaned and sat up his bed. “Fuck I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I gave you a face tattoo and we got like super grounded or something .”

“Actually it's mega grounded.”

“Oh yeah...wait, how did you know that!?”

“Because it wasn't a dream,” I said pushing my bangs out of my face to show him the tattoo.

His eyes become wide, “Holy shit. That's awesome!”

I shot him a glare, but left him alone. There was a knock at the door and Baki entered with oatmeal for Shukaku and I. Not being very hungry I sort of just pushed the lumpy paste around the bowl. “Why aren't you eating?” Shukaku asked.

“It's just...why did you do it?”

“Do what? The tattoo?”

“No! Why did you kiss me?”

“...I kissed you?” He said giving me a puzzled look.

“Are you serious right now!? Yes! And I want to know why!”

“Honestly I was super drunk. Don't read too much into it.”

“Are you...you know...?”I limped my wrist hoping he'd catch my drift.

“...Gay?”

“Yeah.”

He sat there and thought for a minute. “No, I don't think so, I like boobs too much.”

“Then why!?”

“I thought you liked me ok!!”

“That makes literally no sense!”

“Shut up in there!” Baki yelled from the other side of the door. “And get ready for school! You're going to be late.”

The weeks went by slowly. There was nothing to do but homework so I was actually getting straight A's in all my classes. Shukaku on the other hand kept finding things to distract him and was doing as bad as usual. It got to the point where I was actually helping him with his homework. In return He taught me how to properly wear eyeliner. I actually liked it a lot, It made me look scarier. 

Baki knocked on our door and entered with dinner for us. “Holler when your done and I'll collect your dishes,” He said before leaving again.

“What is it this time?” Shukaku asked.

“Spaghetti,” I said as I handed him a plate. We ate in silence for the most part, Shukaku hummed along to his music and flipped threw his novel. For some reason I couldn't take me eyes off him. I don't know what is was but I just found him really captivating. He looked up at me with his amber eyes. I quickly looked away but could feel the blush grow on my cheeks.

“What?” He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

“You eat spaghetti weird,” I lied. Picking up my plate I walked over to the door and yelled, “Done!”

Baki came to collect our plates. “I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you boys. I know this punishment hasn't been easy for you, but you've taken it like champs. Only one more week to go, you guys can do it.” 

Later that night I was laying in bed watching Shukaku sleep like I usually did. What if he was right about me? What if I was gay, and I had a crush on him? I mean, I've never actually had a crush on a girl, but I haven't had one on a boy either. Am I broken? I got out of my bed and crawled over to his.

He was sleeping on his stomach with one arm dangling over the side of his bed. His shoulder blades rose and fell with each slow breath. I found myself inching closer and closer to his face. What the fuck was I doing? Being a creepy weirdo again? I nervously reached out and touched his bare back with the palm of my hand. He felt so warm. Did I not learn my lesson for the last time I did this?

“Gaara?” He whispered. I froze, and kept my hand on his back. “What are you doing this time?”

“Checking to see if I have a crush on you.” Why the fuck did I answer him honestly!? It was then that I removed my hand and just sort of awkwardly sat there.

“And?” He asked with a sleepy smirk.

“I don't know.” I answered. Just like last time he moved over and patted the spot next to him. I climbed into his bed and laid down. 

Shukaku snuggled up to me and whispered, “How does this make you feel?”

“Awkward.”

He chuckled and kiss my cheek, “How about that?”

“Gross.”

“C'mon Gaara I'm trying here.”

“I didn't ask you to try.”

“No, you just like to touch me while I sleep.”

I felt my cheeks grow warm. He had a point. I turned so that I was now facing him. “You know you were my frist kiss,” I said.

“Really!? Shit. I'm sorry it sucked so bad.”

“All I can say is, I'm never getting drunk again.”

Shukaku smiled and leaned in. “You know I could make it up to you.”

“Ew, no thanks.”

He buried his head into my chest. “You're such a tease,” He grumbled. 

“You're the one obsessed with me being gay,” I said resting my chin on the top of his head. “Why do you care so much anyways?” I waited for an answer, but he had fallen back a sleep. 

Later that day at school people were giving me weird stares. I mean they always give me weird stares, but that day was particularly bad. And they were whispering amongst themselves too. I had a bad feeling about this. Finally one of the braver girls in the class came up to me during lunch.

“Are you gay for Shukaku?” She said with an evil grin.

I coked on my sandwich. “What!?” I asked giving her the best glare I could muster.

She took a few nervous steps back. “Well Shukakus' been saying-” I didn't even let her finish that sentence as I shuved past her on a mission to find my dear foster brother. He was sitting outside on one of the benches. 

I didn't think, my body just moved. I tackled him from behind knocking him right off the bench.

“Dude what the fuck!?” He yelled as I climbed on top of him.

“What have you been saying about me,” I growled as I punched him in the cheeks. He didn't answer, just spat out some blood on the grass. I punched him again. 

He stopped my hand as I went in for the third time and pushed me back. I grabbed him by his hair. “The emo kids are fighting!” Some one yelled. A crowd soon gathered around me and Shukaku. He grabbed me by me throat and threw me to the grass. Shukaku was stronger then he looked, and he fought like an animal.

I tried to grab the collar of his shirt, but he simply slapped my hand away and kicked me in the stomach. I keeled over as he grabbed a hand full of my hair. He raised his fist, but just before it connected with my face someone snatched he wrist away. Looking up I saw it was the principal, Mr. Orochimaru. “My office,” He hissed. “Now!”

Shukaku and I sat across from the principal as he organized a few papers on he desk. “Oh! there is it,” He said as he pulled a yellow paper out of a huge stack. “Do you boys know what this is?” We shook our heads. “It's a suspension slip. Tell me why I shouldn't sign this right now.”

I was about to tell him to shuve up his ass when his phone rang. “Kabuto, can this wait? I'm in the middle of something.” “Oh really?” “Hmmm interesting, Ok I'll let him know.” He hung up the phone and looked over to me. “Gaara your social worker is here for you; we'll deal with this tomorrow. For now you can go.” 

I met Yashamaru in the school lobby where he was passing back and forth. Whenever he picked it up for school it was because something bad was going to happen. His face lit up when he saw me.

“Gaara!” It was when I got closer that his face changed to horror. “Are you wearing make up? What is that on your face?”

“Why are you here?” I asked crossing my arms. 

“Follow me to my car, we should talk in private.” Once we were in the car he took a closer look at my face. “Please Gaara tells me that tattoo isn't real.”

“Of course it's not real,” I lied. “Now quit stalling and tell me why your hear. I know it can't be good.”

“ Actually it's good news this time... Gaara, you've been adopted.”

“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter I'll go back to the main story for a bit.


End file.
